seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Time Warp Part 20
"Oh I'm gonna enjoy this." Chrono wipes the spit off his face. A feeling of horror surged through the area. A large shockwave emitted from Chrono. Swizzz, Rosa, and Beta fell unconscious. "I'm gonna kill that bastard." He spits on Beta and walked to the shore. He throws a time ball at the bodies, and smirks. The ball has a knife thrown at it, and turns the knife into metal. "WHAT THE?!" He hears something from behind, and feels a knife at his back. "BETRAYEL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! "About time.....Riker." He looks at Riker and his crew, "So you've finally came to your senses or what?" "Always have. Caramel, finish the trash off." "OH, HOW GLORIOUS! YOU EXPECTED BETRAYAL, BUT NOT FROM ME! I LOVE BETRAYED EXPECTATIONS! KAKAKAKAKAKAKK!" "That's why I hate that clown." Kent, Tack, Hyperion, and Brog follow. "So everyone's here? I've already had the pleasure of beating these so called Pirates. I wouldn't mind a few more corpses for the pile." Kent walks ahead of everyone, "Guys. I want to handle this alone." "Alone you say?! You actually think you can beat me by yourself?!" "HE'S MINE KENTY!" "CARAMEL! I NEED YOU TO HELP ME DESTROY THESE DAMN BOATS!" "Yes master!" Caramel jumps off, hopping towards the boats. Chrono watched him go to the boats, "I wouldn't do that." He snapped his fingers, Caramel's body began to slow down to the point to where he was moving at a snails pace. "Anyone else want to get frozen?" Kent scratched his chin, "Strangely I'm okay with that." Tack out his hand on Kent's shoulder, "Kent. We cane handle him together." "I'm sorry Tack...but this is my fight...do what you want with the ships. But Chrono is my opponent." Chrono waved, "It's nice to know you care." He smiled, "But taking down the ships won't be that easy." The older Chrono walked to the head of the lead ship. "If any of you dare attack these ships. I will personally deal with you." Riker, Brog, and Tack walk to him. "I don't like that bastard's cocky attitude. I want those boats, but I know I won't be able to use them. So... Destroy them." "Damn pirate. He tricked me. He forced me to ally with pirates. DIE PIRATE SCUM!" "BRING IT OLDY! WE'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Older Chrono prepares to fight, when another two walk in. "So, your a vice admiral too?" "Yes, mister Hyperion. I am Terry. Let's... Deal justice." - Kent and Chrono stood at the shore. Neither of them made a move. "So I guess you regret choosing to be alone?" Kent shook his head and calmly walked to him, "I'm just thinking back...you aged my friend....tried to kill both my mother and father...kidnapped another one of my crew mates to lure me out....and hurt Rhea...so far you've hurt three members of my crew...and I don't like that one bit." Kent stopped walking a few feet away from Chrono. Kent's hair hung in his face hiding away his eyes. "Now that you've got me..we can settle this." He looked up. "Ooh? I'm surprised you remembered. But you're forgetting one last thing. I'm on a different level." A shockwave emitted from Chrono, as it hit Kent he stood solid. "I can use Haoshoku Haki. I can control Time itself. Even the Navy recognizes me as a bigger threat than you." "I'm tired of hearing your voice." "Oh really?!" A large mechanical hand punched Chrono in his face, launching him back into the sand. Kent stood in place, veins popped out of his forehead and his hand rusted to pieces. "No more talking." Chrono got to his feet, "Alright Newgate." He pulled out a small clock from his pocket. "You have five minutes." He put the clock back. "Accelerate!" He threw his hand up and snapped his fingers. Kent stood there unimpressed, until a barrage of punches and kicks came over him. Chrono was no longer standing in the sand. He was everywhere. Kent tried to defend himself. But everything he made was aged to dust. He was trapped. Chrono stopped behind him and slammed him face first Into the sand. Chrono bounced back to his feet away from Kent, awaiting his resurface. When he finally got back above the sand he he hurled up clumps of sand. - Brog ran at the older Chrono, and slashed at him with his sword. Chrono dodged it, and grabbed the sword. It instantly turned into stone. He grabbed Brog's face, and tightened his grip. "God... weakling..." - Kent stood back up, wiping he sand from his face. He turned to face Chrono, and walked up to him. "Gia Gia no Shurikan." A large gear grew from the palm of his hand until it was the size of a tire. Kent dug his foot in the sand and hurled the gear at Chrono. Chrono stood there, eyeing the flying gear. When it came in contact, he was already gone. Another barrage of punches and kicks washed over Kent, with each attack he spit out blood. "I thought you'd be better than this Newgate. You talked so big. But you couldn't deliver." Gasping for air, Kent's leg transformed into a robotic leg as he stomped the ground. Shock waves flew threw the ground creating a small earthquake. Kent launched himself from that spot into Chrono. "Gia Gia no Jakkuhamna!" Both his hands turned to giant mechanical ones as he punched Chrono down then uppercutted him back up. Wobbling from the attacks, Chrono struggled to maintain his balance. Kent got into a boxer's stance. A flurry of punches, blow after blow he laid on the unstable pirate. Body blows, head shots, uppercuts, and more. Kent's fist became a piston of rapid moving attacks. He landed one last hit in the Chrono's gut. He was sent back and fell on his back. A demented laugh came from him. "I see you've got your fighting spirit...but will it be enough?" He sat up straight, a mad smile creaked its way onto his face. "My turn." He said as he cocked his head. A ball engulfed itself around Kent, slowly getting smaller. Inside, Kent looked around. His memories decorated the walls. But only the bad ones. He saw his mother and father die over and over, he saw his crew fly away from him in Raion's portal, and he saw his battle with Faust. All these memories destroyed his psyche, as he clutched onto his head and screamed in agony, a shockwave came from him. It destroyed the ball and left him in a crater on the beach. "So you can use Haoshoku Haki as well? Now I'm interested." Chrono slid down into the crater where the mentally damaged Kent sat. "You should've have done that." Whispered Kent. His hands turned mechanical and he grabbed onto Chrono's leg. He lifted him up and slammed him into the ground. - Riker strikes at Chrono's neck, and Chrono holds his hand out to block Riker's kick. He kicks at a running Tack, and dodges another attack from Brog. - Sand filled the hole made by Chrono body. Kent tightened his grip on Chrono's leg. Chrono began to kick for freedom, but it didn't phase Kent. "AGE!!" He put his hand to his leg and it aged to dust. He hastily crawled away. "REVERSE!!" Chrono's leg reappeared as if it was never turned to dust. He took deep breathes and slowed his heart rate. As Kent closed in, Chrono remained calm, "Now that I know what I'm up against," he said as he stood up, "I no longer need to hold back." He wiped sand off of his clothes. Kent steadily walked forward. "Chrono.." His arms began to change shape, "I will never forgive you." His hands formed into two axes. "Forgive me? What kind of fantasy world are you living in?" He waved his hand and ripples in time crossed over to Kent. "The world that I live in is cruel. The world that I live in is cold. In my world. There are no allies. Everyone is against you. There is no such thing as friendship." His eyes glowed a brighter red. The ripples in time slowed Kent down. Chrono made himself a shield of time and snapped his fingers, releasing Kent from the slowed state. Kent lunged for Chrono, when he made contact with the shield, sparks flew. His axes began to rust rapidly. A strike of lightning struck Kent and sent him flying back. He got back up and charged for Chrono again. On contact he was sent back. He continued to attack no matter how many times he was forced back. Until he stopped a foot from Chrono, his hand was a cannon. "Gia Gia no Taihō!!" A cannon ball exploded in their face, and smoke filled the area. Chrono jumped out of the smoke, while throwing time bombs into it. They exploded simultaneously, opening holes in space. Kent stood there unharmed, half his body was in a time hole causing it to be reversed colored. His hands were merged into one large mini gun set up to shoot. Before Chrono could react, the bullets were shot in a frenzy. The destructive force destroyed everything in reach. As the smoke cleared, revealing the total devestation. There laid Chrono with his eyes wide open. "That was.....intriguing." He got up, "Now it's my turn." Two time bombs appeared around his hands. He rose his right hand and threw that one and another popped up. He kept sending out time bombs at Kent, left and right. Kent dodged as many as possible until Chrono stopped, "WARP!!" They all exploded behind Kent, burning his clothes and scorching his back. The area around him was pitch black. Black smoke circled around his body making its way into his system. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Time Warp Arc Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Nobody700